As the utilization of microwave antenna technology grows, it is desirable to produce an improved parasitic antenna array design and fabrication scheme. Currently existing parasitic antenna arrays consist of multiple parasitic pin elements arranged about a centrally located monopole pin element. The utilization of a variable reactance on one or more of the parasitic pins allows for the control of the RF load on each parasitic pin. In this manner, in a symmetric loading configuration, a parasitic antenna array may operate in an omni-directional mode, with a monopole-like radiation pattern. In contrast, in an asymmetric loading configuration, a parasitic antenna array may operate in a directional mode. Presently available parasitic antenna arrays are capable of implementing variable reactance via a single component. For example, currently utilized parasitic array may implement the use of a PIN diode, a varactor diode, or a variable capacitor in order to provide a variable reactance to a parasitic pin of the given array.
Currently existing parasitic arrays are formed using a manual fabrication process. In this regard, the central monopole element and the multiple parasitic pins are typically attached to a substrate by hand. As such, present parasitic manufacturing processes are arduous, time consuming, expensive, and subject to producing less than optimum array features due to human error. It would therefore be desirable to provide a simplified parasitic array design and fabrication process that obviates the need for manual assembly, thereby reducing cost, time spent, and risk of error in the parasitic array fabrication process.